1994 NICHOLAS - Gotz Limited Edition WEICHSTEHPUPPE
This Gotz Special Edition, Handcrafted Doll NICHOLAS was produced in 1994; he measures UNKNOWNcm/UNKNOWN" tall and has Doll ID # or Catalog Code: UNKNOWN. He has "wigged" short, straight brown hair with straight bangs; his hair is worn down. His "sleepy-eyes" are DARK BROWN with a DECAL eye design. NICHOLAS is a Special Edition, Handcrafted Doll doll designed and crafted especially for THE COUNTRY LOFT by Gotz with a total limited edition quantity of 72 dolls ever produced. __TOC__ Handcrafted Dolls Handcrafted Dolls are dolls designed and crafted with the purpose of being passed down from generation to generation. These dolls are not intended for vigorous child play as Play Dolls are but are intended instead, to be a “beginner” collector doll (unlike Artist Dolls, which are considered true Collector Dolls). This particular handcrafted Doll is designed and produced by Gotz for The Country Loft; it is produced in very limited edition numbers and in limited quantities. Each doll comes with a special wrist bracelet and Doll ID Tag along with a separate authentic "Certificate of Authenticity." In addition, each doll will be stamped and physically signed on their torso by a Gotz doll artist; the stamp will also include the special edition number (ex. 2nd Special Edition) and each doll will be numbered in the following format: “__/__” (the first number refers to where in the limited quantity that doll was produced/the second number refers to the total quantity of dolls produced). Dolls typically have wigged hair made from a high-quality material such as Kanekalon fiber, although some dolls will still have rooted hair. Most Gotz handcrafted dolls have sleepy-eyes; they may be made from hand-blown glass or from a higher quality plastic than that used in a Play Doll's eyes. Outfits are made from very fine materials and delicate fabrics, oftentimes with elaborate designs and multiple layers and/or pieces. For all of the reasons mentioned above, these dolls are slightly-to-moderately worth more than a "Play Doll", but are worth less than a Handcrafted Limited Edition doll designed by a specific Doll Artist (click here to read the differences between these two types of Handcrafted Dolls). CATALOG INFORMATION *Doll Name: NICHOLAS *Year Produced: 1994 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: UNKNOWN *Doll Artist Name: UNKNOWN *Total Number of Limited Editions: 72 *Total Quantity of Limited Edition Dolls Produced: UNKNOWN *Height in cm/inches: UNKNOWNcm/UNKNOWN" *Doll Category: Special Edition, Handcrafted Doll *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification in Engish: Soft Doll *Neckstamp Markings: ENTER *Produced Especially For: THE COUNTRY LOFT *Doll Collection/Series/Line: ENTER PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: SHORT HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Short, straight brown hair with straight bangs; his hair is worn down. *Hair Type: WIGGED *Hair Material: KANEKALON *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Design: DECAL **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. *'Skin Color': Light-Skinned *'Additional Physical Characteristics:' NONE Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up (i.e. an "articulation value") to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATION *'Body Type': SOFT BODY *'Torso Material': CLOTH *'Articulation Locations': NONE #'NON-ARTICULATED: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit/stand unaided; no body part can independently articulate. Body parts may be sculpted bent (as with baby dolls' legs) vs. articulate. Shoulders and upper thighs are FIXED. Head may be FIXED or rotate only. Ex. Soft-bodied dolls/baby dolls will fit within this category. Certificate of Authenticity Please include a photo example of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Handcrafted Dolls Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Straight Hair with a Slight Curl at Bottom Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Kanekalon Haired Dolls Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Decal Eyes Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Dolls without Catalog Heights Category:Dolls without Catalog Photos Category:Dolls without Catalog Codes